


Later Dates

by TheIttyBitty



Series: Ace!Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of an epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later Dates

Cas stands in his kitchen, fidgeting, waiting for Dean to show up. His mother sits at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and shooting him looks that are almost angry, but not quite. Apparently when she'd told him to go on more dates she hadn't meant with a boy. She's still a little hopeful, though, that this will "fix" him. He'll talk to her about it again, but not now. _Now_ he's busy trying not to vibrate out of his skin.

 

He knows, technically, that he shouldn't be nervous. This is Dean. Dean is his best friend, and it's not as if they're doing anything particularly new anyway. They're just going to see a movie, which is something they've done countless times before. It feels different, though. Now there's potential for something more, something bigger. It hums happily in his veins.

 

Ten minutes later Cas hears a rumble and there's Dean, pulling up in the Impala. Cas pulls open the front door just as Dean gets to it and it greeted with a blinding smile, which he answers with his own.

 

They stand there smiling like idiots until Dean clears his throat. "Good evening!" he says in an affected accent. "I've come to escort you to the theater!"

 

Cas snorts. "You're an idiot."

 

Dean smiles and shrugs. "You like me."

 

"I do." Cas says warmly.

 

They stare at each other for another minute before Dean blushes and clears his throat again. "You ready to go?"

 

Cas nods and steps out.

 

Once they're off, safe in the sun warmed Impala, Dean turns on the radio and the soothing voice of Bob Dylan fills the car.

 

"You look nice, by the way." Says Dean. "I didn't say it before but... you do. You look nice." He glances at Cas and smiles before looking back at the road.

 

Cas looks down at himself. He's wearing jeans and a v-neck, it's not far off from what he normally wears. Dean has on nice jeans, they don't have any holes or anything, and a plain black shirt under his jacket. "You look nice, too." He replies. 

 

Dean blushes.

 

They see How to Train Your Dragon 2 and halfway through Dean puts his arm around Cas's shoulders. Cas smiles and leans into Dean's warmth.

 

On the drive home Dean reaches over and takes Cas's hand in his own. He links their fingers together. "This okay?" he wonders.

 

Cas nods, smiling, and gives Dean's hand a little squeeze.

 

 

Dean walks Cas to his door.

 

"Thanks for coming out with me." He says, scuffing his shoe against a splinter of wood sticking out of the porch. "I had a really good time."

 

"I did too." Cas replies. He hesitates for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Dean. He feels Dean smile into his hair, and lift his arms to wrap them tightly around Cas. 

 

"Will you text me when you get home?" Cas wonders.

 

Dean nods and they both pull away. 

 

"Okay, bye." Cas says with a little wave.

 

Dean grins. "Bye."

 

-o-

 

The first time they kiss they're sitting on the porch swing at Dean's house. They've each got a piece of peach pie and a glass of sweet tea and it's warm and perfect. 

 

Dean leans over and flicks a piece of pie crust off of Cas's nose. "Dude, how do you even get pie on your nose? You _are_ using your fork, right?"

 

Cas rolls his eyes. "One of earth's greatest mysteries. How _did_ I get pie on my nose?" He grins at Dean.

 

Dean smiles back and then says "How do you feel about kissing?"

 

"Huh?" 

 

"I mean, I'd like to kiss you, and I know asking kind of ruins it but I didn't want to do it if it's something you're not, you know, comfortable with." He says earnestly.

 

Cas cocks his head to the side. "Lets try it." he says.

 

 

There are no fireworks, or sparks like Cas has heard you're supposed to feel, but it's nice. Dean is gentle and he tastes like peach pie. He finds he doesn't mind kissing Dean at all, in fact he kind of likes it. He can't imagine kissing anyone else. But Dean... kissing Dean is nice.

 

-o-

 

They're snuggled up on the couch together watching a marathon of old Dracula movies. Cas is the little spoon. From time to time Dean will kiss him on the cheek or the neck but mostly they just lay there. Times like these, when they can just _be together_ are Cas's favorites. Occasionally Dean will get aroused, Cas can feel it bump against him, but it's alright because Dean doesn't expect anything. It's something that happens, but Dean has never put any pressure on him.

 

 

Once, Cas asked if it bothered him and Dean shook his head. "It goes away on it's own." He'd said. "And if it doesn't I, uh, take care of it later." Then he'd turned red and changed the subject.

 

-o-

 

Cas feels closer to Dean than he's ever felt with anyone. They go on dates, they do romantic things, they talk about everything. Their relationship is fulfilling, if not entirely conventional.

 

They've had a few problems, but they always figure things out. Many of their friends that know about Cas's asexuality have expressed their skepticism that it would work, but Dean has been the best boyfriend he could ask for and he counts himself as extremely lucky. 

 


End file.
